pineapple_empire_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
African Union
The African Union was a sovereign state that spanned the entire continent of Africa. On October 24th, 2315, it was formally annexed by the Pineapple Empire with the assistance of the Grand Reich after an unprovoked attack on Lynwood Airbase following its refusal to ally the Pineapple Empire. It is based off the real African Union. History The African Union was officially formed on May 26th, 2001 in the capital of Ethiopia, Addis Ababa and was launched on July 9th, 2002 in South Africa, and was meant to replace the Organisation of African Unity. It comprised of the entirety of Africa, except for the country of Morocco, and suspended 2 members states, Burkina Faso and the Central African Republic. NOTE: At this point, things become lore, and not pure fact. African Union Leaders Agree on Massive Development Push In 2034, the African Union launched a massive program to improve Africa's standard of living and economy. Shortly after, it let Morocco join, and with assistance from various countries and various forces from other countries, it ended the majority of civil unrest and civil wars throughout the continent. Officially a sovereign state The African Union officially became a nation on May 2091, 90 years after its establishment. Throughout a period of about 2 centuries, the African Union was relatively stable and suffered little to no issues, and kept domestic affairs as silent and peaceful as possible. The Epidemic of 2284 In 2284, a massive epidemic caused by a virus labelled F. sikalen caused a new disease to spring up, which was quickly named Sik's disease. It caused 592,816 confirmed deaths and left a massive blow on Africa's oil and mining sector, which caused a recession in its economy, which eventually would lead to the Great African Civil War. Civil War of 2286-2291 A massive civil war in 2286 caused by an ideological and economical disagreement between Libya and Mozambique left the country torn apart. The belligerents were mostly Northeast Africa facing most of Southern Africa, with Midwest Africa largely staying neutral due to the recent epidemic of F. sikalen. Both sides mostly fought evenly in the early years and did not result in major damage, until an unexpected use of nuclear weapons against Libya. Libya quickly responded by launching its own arsenal of 16 nukes at various strongholds throughout Southern Africa, which caused a massive radioactive apocalypse and a major escalation in the war, which also resulted in the creation of the T-302 radioactive protection tank by the Russians, which were used to financially take advantage of the massive war. In 2289, Egypt, with an army of over 1,500,000 troops, 1,000 T-302 tanks and about 250 aircraft, with a coalition of about 7 other North African countries, attacked Southern Africa again, and caused widespread damage throughout the already highly radiated area. The South managed to destroy most of the invasion force, but the 591st Egyptian Tank Division managed to capture Addis Ababa and burned down the entire city before a relief force was sent to recapture the razed city. In 2291, Southern Africa combined all of its forces into a massive army which melted through all of Northern Africa's defenses, putting an end to the war and leaving the continent in ruins. The African Union Rebuilds and Militarises Assistance from the United Reich and the Sino-Indian Empire had the AU quickly rebuilt and deradiated by 2294, and at this point, the African Union began massive militarisation programs aimed on taking over neighbours and other countries on Earth. In 2309, the African Union officially established its naval fleet of 50 ships and a massive air force with aircraft supplied by Russia. AlphaPineapple, the official Leader of the Pineapple Empire, noticed this rapid mobilisation and requested an alliance with the AU, to which they declined flatly. The African-Pineapple War of 2315 In 2315, the African Union, without formally declaring war, attacked the Pineapple military base of Lynwood, at which Military Commander EspilonPineapple and Top Advisor M87NGC1232galaxy were located. The base was largely unprepared for such a large scale assault, and quickly requested assistance from the Grand Reich and its extremely large navy. The African Union laid down a massive assault on the base and reduced it mostly to a pile of rubble, and eliminated most of the aircraft that failed to scramble in time to combat the enemy air force. By the time the first reinforcements showed up, the Grand Reich had sent its first assistance, which was an entire fleet of Zeal Battleship Class Mk IIIs armed with their ECHO Ray energy weaponry, along with a few carriers equipped with the deadly Bomber Squadron. The air forces were quickly eliminated, and it was about this time that the first African landing craft were releasing massive amounts of troops, tanks and other vehicles against the small defenses of Lynwood Airbase. The defenders were hopelessly overrun within 15 minutes, but the GR's second wave of backup comprised of an entire fleet of Rapture Cruisers armed with SICO Missiles decimated most of the invasion force. At this time, the Pineapple naval fleet was finally arriving to the base. However, the last defenders, stuck in Bruno Turret, were barricading their door against the last invaders. A final wave of GR backup, comprised of Apocrypha Cruiser Class Mk IIIs with Aurora Rays managed to shoot down the last invaders. At this moment, the AU realised that it was now a one sided conflict they were engaged in, and attempted to negotiate peace with the GR, which failed completely, with the GR responding that "Karma is a bitch". Approximately three days after the attack, the Pineapple Empire created a massive armada to attack the AU and seize the entire continent of Africa, commanded by EspilonPineapple, Rommel, and Donitz, with assistance from the GR. Within 3 weeks, the AU launched its first counteroffensives, which comprised of its weak navy attacking the far superior Pineapple navy. It was a complete disaster for the Africans, as their entire fleet was routed to the bottom of the sea in about 1 hour. By the time the armada reached the continent, it was realised by the Africans that they were about to get run over completely, and they razed their most important cities and infrastructure to deny their opponents access to any supplies, known as the "Scorched Earth" tactic, a well known tactic used by the Russians. Rommel sent the 14th Tank Army against the entirety of North Africa, which was substantially weakened by the scorched earth tactics and the GR's heavy bombardment of the continent. EspilonPineapple commanded a massive army that was aimed on taking all of Middle and Southern Africa. North Africa was quickly run over in a few days, and Espilon's massive army routed the Africans in Middle Africa. At this time, the rest of the African forces established a defensive line, with Botswana as the heaviest defense, with a massive defense line established at South Africa and Mozambique. EspilonPineapple also met with the leaders of the Democratic Republic of Congo, which was a major military powerhouse for the war, and had the leaders agree to be neutral throughout the rest of the war. A few days later, again, the Pineapple Army flanked the defenders, and following the attack, Mozambique was completely overrun in 19 hours, while Pineapple Army Group B was having a little more limited success in South Africa and Lesotho. At this point, the African Union realised they were going to be overrun completely, and surrendered to the Pineapple Empire on October 24th, 2315. The next day, the AU was formally annexed by the Pineapple Empire as the Continental Division of Africa.